Midnight Sakura
by ChocoChipzCookie
Summary: An accident happened. Mikan was hurt and went into a comma. When she woke up she is still the same. Except that she doesn't remember about the accident. She is still the happy-go-lucky, care-free girl as she use to be. Or really? On that very night Mikan woke up, Natsume found Mikan singing on the rooftop. And she seems... different...
1. Upside Down

**Hello! Just call me Choco XD ! I don't think many (or any) of you know me, cos' I have only wrote 1 story (with no reviews yet) and the category isn't that famous (Gakuen Alice X Fairy Tail). Not many read it, so until someone does, I'm going to try my hand on a GA only story. I JUST LOVE GA! Who doesn't? Hehehe... Anyway, back to the story, and thank you for choosing this story for reading! Enjoy :) **

* * *

Natsume's POV:

It was that one day that change my life. That one day that made me so confused. That one day that my whole world was turned upside down...

* * *

KABOOM! Deafening screams were heard all over the school grounds. BOOM!

People were panicking. Even the teachers. A red haired girl with silvery orbs smirked. She raised her hands to throw another explosion at them. Her eyes scanned the grounds, picking her victim. Her eyes landed on a small 3 year old with silver hair. He was on the ground, his leg badly injured. His silvery-grey eyes made eye contact with her. Pleading her to stop hurting anyone. She just looked back blankly and then gave sly sadistic smile.

_Youichi! No!_

She made a throwing motion. I dashed towards Youichi. She was NOT going to harm him! I scooped him up and dashed back, out of harms way.

But Mikan was not out of harms way. She was too, on the way to the spot that Youichi was. But she was too slow. BOOM! Mikan flew off her feet, and crashed to the ground with a sickening crunch.

"Mikan!"

I rushed towards her. And I hit an straight invisible wall. "What the..."

Mikan slowly stood up, wincing. And shook her head. "This is my battle. Let me handle it,"

"Mikan! What are you..."

She turned her head slowly, tears streaming down her face. "I don't want anyone get hurt any more, because of me," she chocked out, looking around at a few bloody bodies around her.

* * *

? red-haired ? POV:

Aww... Being all emotional. I smirked.

"Trying to be a hero now, aren't you?"

Mikan turned towards me, glaring at me like I am a disgusting bug.

"Ooh! I'm sooooo scared!" I said sarcastically, pretending to shudder.

"Mikan!" the red eyed boy shouted again. "Don't worry, my dear, I will be with you soon. After I get my own body, I promise you, I will be with you forever," I whispered tenderly.

I raised my hand ready to strike.

* * *

Mikan's POV:

Uh-Oh. She's going to strike. I had to think. Fast.

I held my hands in front of me, and a ball of lightning flew out of my palms, towards the red haired girl. I don't think it can hurt her much. But I guess it will buy me more time.

WRONG. She didn't even flinch.

"This is the end, MIKAN SAKURA!"

I close my eyes, waiting for the pain. I can't make a barrier around me. I had to concentrate on the one behind me. My friends... This is the end.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"Mikan!"

I flew backwards, banging onto my own barrier hard and slipped down to the ground. My barrier dissepeared.

I fell forward. My sight was blurry. I felt numb all over. There was too much pain to even process that I can't even feel the pain. My brain overloaded. I felt myself slipping away from the world. _Is this what death is like?_

Suddenly I heard a piercing shriek. And I saw a faint outline of the red-haired girl, convulsing on the ground. What was happening? I held on to every piece of reality I had.

She disappeared. No flash, no smoke, no nothing. She just did. Everyone was silent. Or maybe it's because I lost my hearing.

I felt myself being lifted gently by a pair of gentle hands.

_Natsume..._

Wait no. Natsume's hand is warm. These hands are cold. But they were gentle and welcoming. The mystery person carried me bridal style. By the look of his silhouette, I think he is a boy. But then again, what girl carries another girl bridal style? _What a weird thing to think when one is about to die. _

I giggled a tiny giggle. And I started coughing out blood. At once, the boy put me down. "You'll be ok, my sweet," his whisper was almost inaudible.

I felt a warm sensation at my chest that traveled throughout my whole body, erasing away the pain. I sigh in content. "Sleep, my dear,"

My sight gradually turned black, and I was lost to the world...

* * *

**Well, thats done! I want to thank you all for reading this ^_^ ! Anyways, I wanna get some facts cleared up.**

**1. This didn't happen in any particular time.**

**2. Yeah, the are still alices. And Mikan has Nullification, Steal and copy.**

**3. Mikan's not with Natsume. But Natsume already loves Mikan.**

**4. I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

**Well, thats all! TY SOOOOO much for reading. I'll update as long as I get VIEWS. But reviews will be really appreciated. ^_^**

**Ja-ne!,**

**ChocoChips X3**


	2. In the Darkness

**:D Hello again! Thanks soo much to Hika-chan S.Y, Block Out The Noise, DEVIlishAngel00, animeluver45 (for review), DeathMelody, Hika-chan again, strawberry2795 (for favourite) and to ****DEVIlishAngel00, DeathMelody, HanaYuuki, Hika-chan again, Syao Blossoms and s****trawberry2795 (for following)! :D So happy! Anyway, back to the story!**

* * *

Natsume's POV:

Beep... Beep... Beep...

"When is she going to wake up? It's been 1 week already!"

"Give her time. I'm sure she will wake up soon. She is getting stronger,"

"Stronger?! Her heart rate is going down!"

"Calm down, Natsume. Hotaru. She will wake up. Mikan is a strong girl. And thanks to him, she will definitely live,"

A low growl was heard.

And then silence took over again, except for the soft beeps.

Suddenly, Mikan started to stirred. Natsume jumped up from his seat. His chair clattered backwards.

"Oji-chan..." she moaned.

"Mikan?"

Mikan shivered, and started to trash about.

Natsume rushed to her side, patting her a little, trying to calm her down. She stopped trashing about, but was still shuddering.

* * *

Mikan's POV:

I remember feeling intense pain. I remember cold welcoming arms carrying me. I remember slipping away from the world.

But what happened? How did it become like that? I slowly opened my eyes. And saw nothing but blackness. Are they still close? Did I turn blind? Why won't anyone tell me?!

I saw a tiny light. Far far away. I stood up. Or at least I thought I did. I ran towards the light (A/N: So cheesy).

Mikan...

That voice. It's just so... needles pierced my heart. Familiar.

"Oji-chan!"

An old wrinkled face smiled a thousand sadness. And stepped backwards.

"Oji-chan?"

He shook his head. I tried to run towards him. The faster I go, the further he went.

"You can't Mikan."

"What?"

"You can't be with me yet. It's not time,"

My heart lurched.

"I'm just here to say that I'm fine Mikan. And of course to see you. But you have to go on. You have people who care about you,"

He smiled. This time with no hint of sadness. He disappeared. Leaving me for the second time. Leaving my heart aching more.

* * *

The light was still there. But it was growing smaller. No! I still have a chance!

After a while I began to pant. It's no use. I called out to him, hoping he will let me go to him. Let me touch him. Let me feel those warm loving hands around me again...

A few moments later, I was alone again. In the darkness.

I crouched down and sobbed. Help me.

Don't leave me here. I don't deserve this. Save me...

GET ME OUT OF THIS INSANE WORLD!

* * *

I felt a warm hand touch my freezing ones. Warmth spread all over my body. I relaxed. Natsume...

I smiled. He's going to save me. I know he will.

* * *

Natsume's POV:

Polka, you better hang in there or I will never ever rest in peace...

"I don't think her heart rate is suppose to be at that speed," I heard Hotaru say emotionlessly.

Sure enough, her heartbeat speed up. Too much.

"Get out of the way, Natsume! Let me through!"

Natsume didn't budge.

Baka! Baka! Baka!

I felt the bullets of Hotaru's infamous Baka Gun hit the back of my head.

I turned around and I was about to growl at her, but I stopped myself. Hotaru's poker face is still there. But her eyes show sadness for Mikan. I stepped back letting the doctor through.

"Crap, her heartbeat is getting faster,"

"Then do something, you baka!" Hotaru yelled at him, finally losing her blank expression and cal attitude.

"I'm trying here!"

Natsume...

Mikan!

Natsume... Please save me. I don't want to be here. In this insane dark world. Your my hope of light. Save me...

* * *

Mikan's POV:

I will always save you, Mikan...

I suddenly felt calm. I stood up straight and wiped my tears away. No use crying. I have to try and save myself. I can't be weak.

All of a sudden, I heard a groan. It was a low, hoarse, ugly groan that froze the inside of me. And it came from behind... me.

I slowly turned around. Only to face the most ugliest thing I have ever saw. It was a small girl. But her face was wrinkled like a old lady. Her mouth twisted into a gruesome smile.

"Come with me Mikan," she said in a hoarse voice. "I can bring you to your oji-chan,"

No way!

I took a step forward. "What..."

"That's it, Mikan. Come to me and I will make you dreams come through," she said, opening her arms widely, as if to embrace me. My feet took another step towards her. I can't control myself!

Suddenly, she began to distort. And her features started to change. Her bloodshot eyes turned warm brown. Her silver short hair began to grew into smooth locks of brown. She was still smiling. But it was warm and kind. She grew taller and taller. She was beautiful.

She looked like me... A adult-more beautiful me, I mean.

"Mikan," she said in a soft whisper. "Don't you know me?"

My brain went into a frenzy. No way. I can't be her.

"I'm your your mother Mikan,"

My brain locked. It's not her Mikan. She's dead. It's not her! SHE'S TRYING TO FOOL YOU!

"No," I said softly.

"What did you say, my dear?" she said to me in a sickly sweet voice.

"YOUR NOT MY MOTHER!" I shouted at her and I turned and run. Away from her. Away from that impostor.

"HAHAHAHAHA! THERE IS NO WAY OUT OF HERE, MIKAN SAKURA! JUST COME WITH ME LIKE A GOOD GIRL!"

"NO!"

I saw another light. A bright white light, radiating with warmth and love. And inside is was Natsume. The boy of my dreams. "Natsume!"

"You won't escape!" shrieked the woman in a banshee like voice, and she appeared out of the blue, in front of her, blocking her path. Her arms were wide open and Mikan crashed into them.

At once, the woman hugged her tightly. And started to kiss her hair.

"Stop it!"

* * *

I started to feel weak. The sickly sweet odour that was coming from the woman seemed to drain my energy. My mind went foggy, and my arms seemed to be under the woman's control, hugging the impostor. I let out a small moan.

"There now, Mikan. You're alright. You're with me now,"

HELP ME!

Wooosh! The woman's brunette hair caught fire. SHe shrieked, letting Mikan go and turned around. Natsume was there smirking and glaring evilly at her.

"Don't you dare touch my Mikan like that!"

And the woman's whole body caught fire, burning her to ashes.

* * *

"Natsume!"

I ran towards him and jumped on him. The minute he started to hug me, I felt myself slipping away again.

* * *

**Done! Is it OK? Once again, TY for reading this! I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. **

**Ja-ne!,**

**ChocoChips**


	3. Be My Sacrifice

**Hi! Srry, I haven't updated in a while. Anyway, TY to Serena Heartfilia! Ur also my first reviewer in my other story too! :D And also TY to AprilTwelving! Oh, and I just noticed that the ending of the previous chapters are the same. Srry. BACK TO THE STORY! SO Mikan was stuck in between life and death, meeting her oji-chan and her dead mother. Or dead impostor. And it seems Natsume saved her...**

**AND I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

* * *

Mikan's POV:

I felt someones hot breath on my face. I opened my eyes slowly, sunshine blocked by a silhouette.

"Mikan?"

That voice... My eyes shot opened, only to see the crimson orbs of Natsume Hyuuga. His face was so close. _Too close._ "Eek!"

I sat up quickly and banged my head again his. And my lips crashed into his. His eyes widened in shock. He pulled back quickly and stumbled over a chair.

I felt blood rushed up to my face. "I'm sorry!"

Natsume stood up and brushed invisible dust of his black shorts. "Your still so clumsy, Polka," he grumbled. His cold, blank face returned, though I could see his Vampire (red) eyes were... shining even brighter than before.

I looked at him blankly. _What the heck is he talking about?_ And realization began to dawn me. I stood up and gave him a shove. It was like pushing a brick wall. "You idiot pervert! You mean evil, disgusting selfish baka!" Natsume just look at me blankly. "It was totally not my fault that the nurse put you in a gown," he replied.

_Idiot. _I pouted. "At least have some decency, Natsume, you pervert!"

He just raised an eyebrow. This guy is pissing me off!

* * *

_**Baka! Baka!**** Baka!**_

I felt the familiar Baka Gun bullets (or whatever they maybe) hit the back of my head. "Ow! Mou, Hotaru! I just woke up from... from..." and I stopped. I just woke up from? Sleep? No, It seems too long to be sleep. And now that I think of it, we were in a blinding white room, with all sorts of medicines and _*shiver* _Needles. Why am I in the hospital? What happened?

Then a person in gay clothing came rushing towards me and gave me a bear hug. "Mikan-chan! You're OK!" he said, tears of happiness running down his face.

"Otou-san, you're going to drown me in your tears,"

He just continue crying. In fact, it was getting worse by the second. I sigh. "Why are you crying anyway, otou-san? Of course I'll be alright! Why shouldn't I be?"

* * *

Time seemed to stop. Everyone was frozen on their spot, staring at me weirdly. Finally, after 20 seconds of silence, Hotaru broke it by saying "You don't... remember?"

I growled in frustration. "Remember what? What are you guys talking about!"

"You don't remember the incident? The one that caused you to go into a coma?" Hotaru continued.

"Coma? What coma?"

Hotaru glared at me.

"You mean you don't remember?" Otou-san asked me.

"What are you talking about?"

"The red-haired girl? Explosion, killings?"

I looked at them all. Are they crazy

"What's your full name? Age? Your best friends name? Your Alice? Star Rank? Ability Class..."

"OK, OK! I do not have amnesia you know! My name's Mikan Sakura, I'm 10, my best friend is Hotaru Imai, which is you," she said, pointing to Hotaru. "My alice is Nullification, Steal, Insert and Copy. I am a one star, and I'm in special ability class. Happy?"

Otou-san still looked at me in suspicion. "Who am I?"

"Narumi Anju, also our class teacher. I call you otou-san. You have pheromone alice. You like cross-dressing," Narumi looked at her with a hurt expression. "True, isn't it?"

"Fine,"

"Do you remember everything two weeks ago?"

I told them.

Hotaru, Natsume, the doctor and Narumi-sensei turned to each other. I tapped my foot in frustration. Are they having the same dream or something, or is it that I really lost my memories?

Without a warning, I felt a stabbing sensation at my stomach.

* * *

Natsume's POV:

"What happened to her? Did she lose like just a bit of her memories?" the gay asked, looking at the doctor.

He shook his head. "She the memories during the incident. No more, no less. If it were me, I think an alice was the cause of this,"

Imai growled. "I can't be. Unless your saying that that red haired girl has that many alices, nobody can erase her memory!"

"Maybe that BOY had something to do with it,"

Everyone looked at me.

"Why would he do that for?"

I just shrugged and turned to Mikan.

"Mikan!"

At once everyone turned.

Mikan was on the floor twitching and shuddering. Blood came out from cuts that wasn't there before. Her usually calm brown eyes were jet black and were bulging out. Her mouth open in an endless silent scream.

Everyone hurried towards her. "Mikan whats wrong?!"

Without a warning, she started to glow. And she calmed down. Her cuts began to heal. And yet, her mouth was still open as if she as still screaming. The doctor carried her to the bed and hold his hands out in front of her. His palms started to glow. "You guys should go first. She needs rest,"

"No wa..."

"Yes, Hyuuga. And you too Imai. You can't help. Go,"

Me and Imai glared at him. He gulped, but glare back. "You will make her healing process slower," he warned.

I snarled and went out.

* * *

Hotaru's POV:

I nudged Hyuuga.

"What?" he said grumpily.

I held out a mushroom. "Why do I need... Oh" He put the mushroom in his ear. I did the same.

_"...had been under some kind of curse alice." _the doctor said.

_"Curse alice?" _

_"Something seems to be injuring her from the inside. Like someone in inside her, stabbing her internally,"_

Narumi sighed worriedly.

_"It's happening again, isn't it?"_

_"Afraid so,"_

_..._

* * *

I glanced at Hyuuga. He just shrugged.

_What the hell are they talking about?_

* * *

**Time skip: The same day, at nightfall.**

What is wrong with Mikan? What does he mean? I don't get it?!

I looked at the time. 4:24a.m. I sighed. I don't think I can get my sleep tonight.

All of a sudden, I heard a hum. The voice was soft and clear. It was entrancing yet evil. Beautiful yet disgusting. _Who was singing at this time of night._

I got out of my four poster bed and tried to trace the sound. _Weird. It seems like it's coming from outside._

I walked silently towards my window. _It's coming from the roof..._

I climbed onto the roof quietly.

* * *

_It was Mikan. _That face. It looks exactly like Mikan. _Except that Mikan doesn't have red eyes. Or black hair either. _Mi... The girl was sitting on top of the roof singing softly. Her long raven hair waved in the wind. Her eyes seemed to be shining with... insanity. After a while, I managed to hear what she was singing.

* * *

**Be My Sacrifice by Hatsune Miku (I cut the start, cos Natsume didn't hear it. And I suggest you listen to the MMV version of it.)**_  
_

_...Kieru ondo kawaru keshiki_

_zouo ni michite Be My Sacrifice_

_koko ni tatte tsumui da kotoba_

_shizuka ni kieru sekai_  
_kurayami no naka ni tomoru kibou_

_Aaaaaaaaaa... Ahhhhhhhhhh! (_Natsume flinched and covered his ears at the piercing noice she made)

_kimi no kokoro ga chuu maitte kieru (_The black haired girl stood up)  
_watashi no kotoba ga toki wo tomeru_

_shizuka ni kieru sekai_  
_kurayami no naka ni tomoru kibou_

___Aaaaaaaaaa... Ahhhhhhhhhh!_

* * *

And she jumped off the roof.

I felt my eyes grew wide. WHAT THE HELL!

I ran to the edge of the roof and carefully peered down. We were like 7 (A/N: i donno) stories high! She would never survive unless she has some kind of Alice.

No one was there. She could have flew. But I would have saw her. Teleportation? Maybe. But you can't teleport while you're in mid-air (A/N: I made it up)! Her feet would have to touch the ground! It would at least have made a mark! But there was nothing.

Damn, all this thinking is making my head hurt.

* * *

**YAY! TY for reading! You know, I will REALLY appreciate ideas! :3 . And I do not own the song Be My Sacrifice. You know, at first I wanted to name my story 'Be My Sacrifice' But then I got an idea (the very 1st chapter) from a dream. And I elaborated from there. And I decided to name it Midnight Sakura.. :D**

**Hehe!  
ChocoChips**


	4. Author's Note

**Hey! So happy! TY for all your support! Hehehe. Anyway, Since I'm writing 2 stories, I just wanna say, I'm going to try to even it out first (3 chaps and 1 A/N). After I write 3 chaps. in my other story, then I'll continue this one. I will alternate updating between the two stories. Anyway, TY for reading!**


	5. Losing my official first kiss

**Hi! TY to KiyoriShizuru, ArchAngelAlice and Amari Mizuki! :) Srry if I missed out anyone...  
Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The next day, Normal POV:**

The temperature seems to shoot up that day as the famous Natsume Hyuuga was walking down the corridor. He was emitting dark black aura, his usually poker face now a scowl. People scuttled out of the way and tried to avoid eye contact. He seemed to be muttering to himself. Somthing about Mikan, crazy and bad voice.

He entered the classroom, glaring at everyone. At once the place became silent. His scanned the classroom. And his eyes landed on a brown eyed brunette that was looking at him silently.

He went over to her, his expression softening a little. A few girls looked at the brunette jealously.

"How are you Polka,"

The brunette glared at him. "Can you not call me that, you perverted alien," she pouted.

Some of the girls turn red in anger. She have a nickname?! Seriously, what did Natsume see in that dope?

Natsume smirked. "What about "Strawberry Fields?"

Mikan's eyes widened. "I HATE YOU NATSUME, YOU PERVERT! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU..."

* * *

A girl (a random OC) with dark blue eyes and blonde waist length hair came up to them. " Don't you dare talk to Natsume-sama that way, you insolent repulsive little brat!"

Mikan turned slowly to the girl. And her eyes turned from warm brown to cold red, like Natsume's. But her eyes were more vivid, and more... evil. She gave the girl a twisted smile. The blond took a step backwards and cowered in fear.

Mikan turned back to Natusume, her eyes normal warm brown again. She didn't seem to notice the transformation of her eyes. Natsume noticed it alright. But he wasn't saying anything. Deep in his mind he was replaying the incident that happened last night, on the roof. The girl with black hair and deep red eyes... He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"My name is Mikan Sakura, Natsume Hyuuga. M-I-K-A-N!"

"Wow, I didn't know you knew how to spell," he said in his still blank face, but his eyes were shining in amusement. Mikan pouted cutely. Again. And Natsume let out a tiny little smile. Not a sly smirk or a sadistice smile, but a genuine happy tiny smile. No one else saw it except Mikan.

She calmed down and gave her typical Mikan-like sunny smile. The Mikan Smile!

"Alright class, go back to your place!" Narumi suddenly appeared. "Today, we will do..."

* * *

**Time skip: Same day, at night:**

Natsume's POV:

I heard the same hum again. The beautiful, insane little hum. It was her again.

I quietly went out of bed again. I'm going to get her this time, and when I do, I'm gonna strangle information out of her.

* * *

The minute I reached the roof, the humming stopped. And the girl wasn't there. What the...

I felt someone pushed me backward harshly. My back banged the tiles of the roof shattering them. I felt my back a little wet with blood.

Locks of black hair brushed my face and I felt a cold breath that smelled of blood against my cheek. "Hello there, my sweetheart,"

I froze. I mean she froze me. I couldn't move. I can hardly even talk.

"Who... are you?" I managed to say.

"Aw.. Don't tell me you had amnesia. You can't even remember your own girlfriend?" she said as she seductively stroke my chest with her hands. She licked her lips and seem to stare at me longingly.

"I've been waiting for this for such a long time," she said huskily, before crashing her lips against mine.

* * *

I couldn't move and somehow lost all the energy to say anything, but my heart screamed in protest. Something seems to flash into my mind. It was a face. With warm brown eyes and brown hair...

**BAM!**

A surge of energy rushed in me. I stood up suddenly, pushing her of. I pinned her hands down and growled threateningly at her.

She didn't look surprised at all. In fact, she seems amused. This girl is pissing me off really badly.

"Who are you?"

She smirked. "So you do have amnesia?" she asked playfully.

"Do not give that kind of crap! Tell me properly! Who the hell are you!" I half-screamed at her, threatening her by holding fire just an inch near her head.

She just continued to smile her creepy and my fire was extinguished all of a sudden. "Have you forgotten your not the only one with an Alice?"

She began to fade out and disappeared, reappearing behind me. "And I am stronger than you too," she continued cockily.

She blew me a kiss, which I avoided, which is silly, cos it isn't even a solid thing. And aren't I use to air kisses? But somehow I just had to avoid this evil disgusting air kiss. I might get contaminated.

"Au revoir, my dear Night (no, not knight). See you around... Raven,"

And with that she jumped of the roof again.

I just sat there in silence. Raven?

I got back to my special star room, plopping myself onto my bed. The incident replayed itself in my mind. And I just realized. I just lost my first kiss to a random person who mistakes me for her boyfriend named Raven, instead of those soft pink lips of Mikan Saku...

_I did not just think that. I did NOT. That never happened!_

Besides, what about two days ago?

_That was... an accident._

__It was still... _Stop thinking about things like this, Natsume Hyuuga!_

_Lalalala... Great, Natusme now your acting like some sort of nervous girl who got kissed by her boyfirend._ Suddenly an image of me and Mikan kissing invaded my head.

I let your a groan. I don't like my consciences. Or my imagination.

* * *

**Gah. ヽ(≧Д≦)ノ I like my idea, but it never turns out right on paper. Or FanFiction. Oh well. Sorry for this. And the late update. Writers Block. The only thing I can come up with is this... I REALLY appreciate ideas, corrections or just what you think of the story. TY (⌒▽⌒) **

**P.S: I changed the rating to T... just in case. **


	6. Big Fat Bunches of Trouble Come Together

**Wohoo! Thanks everyone for supporting me! I love you guys! :DDD. BTW, since my other story doesn't seem to have any readers, I decided to concentrate on this story! Hihi ^_^ .**

**To Emilyishdabest: Hihihi! You'll know soon (OK, I'm not sure if soon. But you wil know one day :P)**

**Oh, and is there anyone out there who can explain to me how the Beta thing works? Is it like after agreeing, the author send the story to PM, and the Beta checks and send it back or what? Pls let me know! TY**

* * *

**In the morning, Normal POV:**

Natsume groan as the sun shined right through his curtain, blinding him. He turned over and tried to reach out for his comforter to cover his eyes. After a few seconds of searching and failing to find it, he opened his eyes slowly. Where is that cursed piece of cloth?

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Because of last night incident, he had a very long night and only managed to sleep for a few short hours.

* * *

**Flashback, the night before:**

First, took like one hour to clean his cut because it stings so much when he tried to clean it. Then it took another 2 hours to put ointment on it and wrap it up, because of all the other places that he have to get hurt is his back. One of the most hardest place to reah

After a long 3 hours, he was finally satisfied about his back, he carefully lay down on his bed, making sure he lay down on his side at the most comfortable position.

Even after that, he just can't help thinking and thinking. Was that Mikan? _Of course not, you bird brain. Just look at that girl! Are you blind? They are like two different people!_

What about their faces? It's like a complete replica.

_Besides that?_

Natsume went silent.

_You see? Her eyes are red. Mikan's are brown. Her hair is black and Mikan's is brown. Her personality is evil, rough and completely deranged. Mikan is nice, gentle and as bouncy as a rubber ball. Can't you tell the difference?_

Then what about the time her eyes turned that insane red? She looked totally like that black haired lunatic.

It's like... It's like Mikan has... Split personalities or something.

Softie in the day, lunatic by night.

_No_. I would have noticed before.

Why must troubles come in big fat bunches? Why is it that Mikan is always in the middle of my life and troubles? Why must everything be so complicated? And why now?

* * *

**Present, Natsume's POV:**

Woke up in the morning like normal, yada yada yada... Heavy bags under my eyes, yada yada yada... Went to class, yada yada yada... Mikan not here, yada yada... What? Mikan's not here?!

I scanned the classroom. No brown eyed brunette in sight.

At once, I walked out of class. The teacher who just came in called out to me. I just ignored him and started to walk off.

* * *

I headed towards the Sakura tree and nimbly hoped onto one of the branches and settled down. No one else really knows this. My secret. The wind blowing softly on my face. The sakura petals dancing around me. It's all calming to me. In fact, this is the only place I like in this damned academy.

"Hello there,"

_Crap, when did she get here._

"This will only be a quick visit. But I miss you so much. I have to see you!"

That red haired girl again. "Who are you,"

She answered me with a giggle.

I sighed. "Fine, if you won't tell me, what's your name then, you brat,"

She replied with another irritating giggle. And her hair caught fire. "EEEEEEEEK!" she squealed, before nullifying it. She patted her hair, watching as it some of it crumble into ashes.

She sighed. "Fine. I guess It's Midnight. Midnight Sakura," she said before collapsing. _Sakura?!_

* * *

Her scarlet orbs turned brown and her hair started to grow shorter and turned into a shade of brown.

"Mikan?!"

She started to stir.

What... The... Hell...

"Natsume? Where are we?" she said, holding her head.

"Sakura tree. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she said as she struggled to sit up.

...

"Mikan. Do you have anything... that you are worried about?"

She looked at me with an emotionless face. "No," she said shortly and looked away.

"OK. You know you can trust me Mikan... I will always be there for you... because... because..."

She turned her head, her brown eyes looking right into my soul. My heart skipped a beat.

"Because?"

I opened my mouth, but no words to come out. _I can't believe it! Me, Natsume Hyuuga, is nervous. With a girl! How can I tell her? Explain to her that I..._

Something clicked inside me. I leaned over and my lips locked into hers...

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga walked side by side to each other in complete silence. Mikan's face was as red as a tomato. Natsume walked with his normal unruffled attitude, as thought nothing happened between him and Mikan. They avoided each other's eye contact.

As they walked unto the class, their silence seem to spread around. The whole class including Narumi-sensei went quiet.

Mikan said a soft sorry, while Natusme just sat as his seat and took out his manga, pretending to be totally engrossed in it, while his mind was actually in a frenzy.

* * *

**Natsume's POV:**

_Did I actually kiss Mikan? K-I-S-S? KISS? What is wrong with you Natsume Hyuuga? UGH! I will ever be the same! My imagination came true... -_-_

Suddenly he remembered why Mikan was there in the first place. So. Mikan has split personality? Mikan and Midnight? But it seems weird. The reason people have split personality is that sometimes they can't cope with their life. So the have to split themselves up. So that the person doesn't have too much burden.

But Mikan doesn't seem like a person who have too much troubles. It seems as if that girl just totally forgots about troubles. The only things that sticks to her head are happy things.

But maybe thats why. All her worries go to that Midnight girl. Maybe that's why she has that insane eyes. She even mistook me for her boyfriend named Raven! Yeash!

I wonder what her boyfriend is like.

* * *

**Mikan's POV:**

I think my brain short-circuited. The feeling of that soft seductive lips easily ensnared me. I wanted to let go. To push him away. But something inside me wanted him. To feel him. To be his. I couldn't stand pushing him away. I felt that that would be the biggest regret of my life.

I, Mikan Sakura, l... loves Natsume Hyuuga. The biggest jerk in the whole world, past, present and future.

But. In my current condition, is it safe to love?

* * *

**Normal**** POV:**

A knock on the door cut through the silence. A few people jumped. "Come in," Narumi said in a shaky voice.

A teacher came in with two girls and a very handsome boy. He had Crimson hair and black eyes. The opposite of Natsume. The teacher and Narumi-sensei began talking. After a while, the teacher stepped out of the class.

He clapped his hands to get their attention, which was completely unnecessary. Everyone was staring at the handsome boy and Narumi-sensei. Most girls had hearts in their eyes (except for Mikan and Hotaru) while the boys (except, Natsume, Ruka, Yuu and Koko) glared at the new comer in jealousy. First Natsume and Ruka, and now, him? At least Natsume and Ruka had that kind of aura that the boys like. And they aren't deliberately making the girls fall in love with them. But this boy. With that charming smile and that sparkly aura, he is definitely a guy who wants women.

"Class, this is Reimi Kitsuhara," a girl with long red and cute black eyes. Some of the boys whistled. "Juliet Amber," a girl with short brown hair that glared at everyone. "And Reiji Kitsuhara," The girls eyes lit up. Reiji. Such a nice name.

Mikan looked up. "Reimi! Juliet!"

The two girls gasp in unison. "Mikan-chan!"

"Oh, so you three know each other? Splendid! Mikan, you can be partners with both of them. Kitsuhara. You can pick your own partner,"

At once all the girls looked at him hopefully, their eyes begging him to pick her.

His eyes landed on Mikan, and he said "Her,"

* * *

At once, Mikan felt piercing glares. Gulp.

"But, Kitushara, Mikan-chan already have..."

"It's okay. I can handle it,"

Narumi looked at her.

"Yes, I' sure,"

"Well okay then. You three can sit at that table there," Pointed at the table with four empty seats.

Reimi and Juliet moved to their tables. "Talk to you later, Mi-chan. Come on, Reiji!"

Reiji stopped right next to Mikan. "Come sit with us,"

The girls in the class gasped. That cursed girl! Why is it that she always get the good-looking boys?! This is absurd! Such a men hogger!

Mikan looked at him. "Ummm..."

Then she looked at Narumi.

"Since you are their partner, you may sit with them,"

Mikan nodded and stood up. Unexpectedly, She felt a hard pulling her back down. "What..."

Natsume looked at her, silently saying no.

Mikan raised an eyebrow, trying to not seem so amused. _Natsume is... jealous? _

Without a warning, Reiji pulled her up and hugged her protectively.

_What?_

* * *

**Hooray! I finished it! Sorry for the late update. ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡ Anyways, thanks again for all your support! (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) ･*:.｡. .｡.:*･**


	7. New Boy

**Gommen-ne, minna! I'm seriously sowwy! I keep on wanting to update fast, but there's always something in the way (school, homework, writers block and laziness (｀・****ω・****´)" ). **

**Anyways, Thanks to everyone who supported me! Enjoy! ლ(╹◡╹ლ)**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Since you are their partner, you may sit with them,"_

_Mikan nodded and stood up. Unexpectedly, She felt a hard pulling her back down. "What..."_

_Natsume looked at her, silently saying no._

_Mikan raised an eyebrow, trying to not seem so amused. Natsume is... jealous?_

_Without a warning, Reiji pulled her up and hugged her protectively._

_What?_

* * *

Natsume glared at him, his crimson eyes seems brighter. Like fire that wants to devour an enemy.

Reiji didn't flinch. His icy black eyes just looked into Natsume's crimson ones.

Poor Mikan was looking helplessly at Reiji and Natsume. After a long period of silence and intense glaring Mikan finally managed to squeak out "Ummm... C-Can you l-l-let go of me, Kitsuhara-san?"

Reiji reluctantly let go of Mikan, only to grab hold of her hand before Natsume managed to pull her again.

Natsume growled. "Die,"

* * *

And fire appeared all around Reiji, surrounding him. A few girls scream and a people near the flames scrambled away to get away from the unbearable heat.

Reiji once again seems unfazed. All he did was raised an eyebrow. Mikan who was pushed away before it happened rushed towards the flames. But before she could nullify it, Reiji hold up his hand to stop her. "No need Sakura,"

He looked at her and reassuring smile before turning his head back to Natsume and gave him a sadistic smile. "Is that all you got?"

And the flames went out. Without a warning, Natsume was trapped in a ball of water. The girls watched in horror as Natsume struggled to get out, running out of breath.

* * *

"Stop it" Mikan shrieked, trying to nullify the water ball. She began to panic. Her alice isn't working! She took a glance at Reiji, and saw insanity in his now crimson eyes. She tried to copy his alice (Too far away to steal) but that didn't work either. _Who was he? Why does her remind me of..._

Suddenly the water ball disappeared and Natsume fell to the ground, taking big lungfuls of air. Mikan and Ruka rushed to his side patting his back. Ruka turned his head towards Reiji with an expression the others had never seen. Anger... and Hatred.

"Why did you do that for?!" he shouted.

Reiji shrugged. "By attacking me, he was issuing a challenge. I just accepted it by attacking him back,"

Mikan's brown eyes widened. "What kind of twisted thinking do you have?!"

Before Reiji could answer, Narumi, who managed to regain himself shouted "Enough!"

* * *

"Sakura, Kitsuhara, Nogi, SIT," he ordered sternly. "Hyuuga. The principles office. NOW!"

Natsume was dumbfounded. "What?! Kitsuhara was the one who almost KILLED me!" Natsume protested, the temperature in the room shooting up again.

"You were the one who started it. He didn't even hurt you, and you attacked him. And if I were you, put more controlling devises on you. Your going to boil everyone here," Narumi said in a cold voice.

Natsume looked up. This was really unlike Narumi sensei to act like this. He stood up and stomped away, not missing the evil glint in Reiji's eyes. _I bet it has something to do with him._

* * *

**Mikan's POV:**

I watched Natsume walked away as I sat in between Juliet and Reimi. This is... So weird. Usually when Natsume's sent to the principle, the fan girls will definitely protest like a person protesting about war or something. But this time they were quiet. They just looked at Reiji admiringly, batting their long fake eyelashes. They were on Reiji's side.

Whose side am I on?

I looked at Reiji. And he was looking right at me. His black eyes shone with warmth and... love? No, lust. I'm not sure. But after seing his eyes, I calmed down. He did that as self defense right?

I mentally slapped myself. _What am I thinking of? He almost KILLED Natsume! That was no defending!_

His smiling face didn't change but now to me, he looks like a manipulative pig... Manipulative...

* * *

Then I remembered his surname. _Reiji KITSUHARA. Reimi KITSUHARA. Reimi has a twin?!_

I scribbled on a piece of paper and passed it to her. She opened it to read it.

_Hey Reimi!_

_Long time no meet! How are you? What alice do you have? Class? And you didn't tell me you had a twin! How could you!_

_From,_  
_Mikan. (*･∀･)／＼(･∀･*)_

* * *

Reimi scribled back.

_Mikan-chan!_

_I'm completely fine! I missed you so much! I have Explosion alice. Special ability, same as Juliet. Juliet has Puppet alice. She can control non-living things. And I'm sorry about the twin thing. He was so sick before this (it was because of his alice). I just didn't want to talk about it. I'm really sorry!_

_Sincerely,  
Reimi. ｡*: (´・ω・人・ω・`)｡:゜ ｡_

* * *

**Time skip, after school: (Natsume hadn't come back) Normal POV:**

"Mikan-chan! I heard you are in Special ability too! I'm so glad! And Hotaru! Long time no see too! What alice do you guys have?" Juliet said with a smile on her face._  
_

"Inventing Alice," Hotaru said shortly.

"You Mikan-chan?"

"Nullification, steal, insert and copy, am I right, Sakura?" a unknown but known voice intruded.

"Reiji! Seriously, on the first day, you started fighting? Behave yourself!" Reimi chided.

"Your starting to sound like mother," he replied.

Juliet and Mikan snickered.

"No I'm not! If I were mum, I would be like, 'Reiji! Stop getting into trouble. Don't be so mean to people. If you have an alice, don't misuse it!'" Reimi said, imitating her mother's shrill voice.

Juliet and Mikan laughed.

"Such music to my ears, Sakura. Your laugh is really beautiful,"

Mikan's face turned red. "Don't make fun of me, Kitsuhara-san!"

Reiji chukled. "I'm really serious. And you can call me Reiji. I'm not use to people call me Kitsuhara. Because of the twin thing,"

"Ok... Reiji,"

Reiji smiled. "Want to eat lunch with us? Imai can join us to if you want,"

"Ok, sure," Mikan said, smiling.

Hotaru suddenly nudged her and whispered. "He's the one who almost killed Natsume. How can you just sit with him like that! He didn't even say sorry!"

Mikan widened, as though just remembering.

"Urm, there's something I want to ask you. Why did you have to almost killed Natsume?"

* * *

**Well, I'm done! I think this is worst than the previous chapters. So sorry. But this is what I can come up with for now. Sowwy! (¬､¬)**


	8. The Start of Real Trouble

**I am so sorry. I was really busy. Please forgive me! (ó㉨ò)**

**Anyways, just a note, I'm going to start NOT using POVs, so this chapter and all my other stories will be in Normal POV.**

**I'm going to rush the story a little, so sorry. I really am losing interest in writing this story, and I have so many ideas for a new one (I already started a new one, so please check it out!). THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL WHO SUPPORTED ME, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ**

* * *

**Previously:**

_Reiji smiled. "Want to eat lunch with us? Imai can join us to if you want,"_

_"Ok, sure," Mikan said, smiling._

_Hotaru suddenly nudged her and whispered. "He's the one who almost killed Natsume. How can you just sit with him like that! He didn't even say sorry!"_

_Mikan widened, as though just remembering._

_"Urm, there's something I want to ask you. Why did you have to almost killed Natsume?"_

* * *

Reiji's smile turned upside down. "Huh?"

"Why did you almost killed Natsume?" Mikan demanded.

After a moment of itchy silence, Reiji finally spoke. "Why do you need to know?" he said, waving his hand idly.

Juliet looked at him weirdly and Reimi glared daggers at her twin.

"Just tell me, _Kitsuhara_-san," Mikan said, pouting.

Suddenly, Reiji walked right up to Mikan, and leaned in towards her ear.

Mikan felt his warm breathe tickle her ear as he spoke. "Why do you worry about him? You should worry about me more,"

"And why should I?" Mikan snapped. She knew that she was not like herself, but she felt so irritated. And the way she sometimes feel when Reiji was there, was so suspicious, as if the guy had some kind of charm... alice...

Mikan heard the baka gun being fired, but it seemed to bounce of an invisible barrier. _How many alices does he have? _

"Why, you asked," he whispered, and nipped playfully at Mikan's ear. She yelped and tried to take a step back. Reiji held her in place.

"It's because I'm the one who saved you," Reiji breathed into her ear. He stepped back and snapped his fingers.

And suddenly, a scene was played in Mikan's mind.

* * *

_Blood was splattered all over the earth. Corpses of alice wielders were littered on the ground. And a red haired girl with the silver eyes of a murderer._

Mikan started to tremble. How could she have forgotten?

_A woman's scream of agony ripped the air as the silver haired girl shot some kind of black orb at her._

_ "Misaki!" shouted a dark-blue haired boy, and he rushed in front of her and held his hands out, ready to protect the woman he loved. He tried to step on the silver haired girl's shadow._

_The silver-eyed girl laughed evilly and raised her hand in front of her with no effort. _

_Tsubasa's eyes widened. _

_"To dies together, one protecting the other," _

_A beam of dark light shot through the body of both Misaki and Tsubasa. They fell to the ground, their eyes lifeless, blood gashing out of their wound at their chest. _

_The girl sniggered._

_"What a happy ending,"_

* * *

That was why Mikan never saw her sempais any more. Because she... killed... her.

Mikan stumbled backwards and Hotaru rushed next to her to catch her before she fell.

Hotaru growled. "What did you do?!"

Reiji shrugged innocently. "I simply returned her... ah... forgotten memories,"

Hotaru eyes widened.

* * *

"WHOA WHOA WHOA, CUT," Reimi exclaimed. "What is going on here!"

While all this commotion was happening, Ruka walked in on the arguing alices.

Reiji looked at her with pity in her eyes. His hand glowed and Reimi and Juliet slumped over, peacefully sleeping. Reiji teleported them somewhere.

"They don't have anything to do with this,"

"What is going on, Sakura-san?" Ruka asked.

Reiji turned back to Mikan, totally ignoring Ruka.

"Y-You're..." Mikan stuttered. "You're t-t-that boy that t-t-time,"

Reiji smiled slyly. "Yeah. True,"

Mikan's eyes widened to an impossible size. A single tear went down her cheek as she ran down the corridor and out of sight.

* * *

"How. Dare. You," Hotaru said, unable to express her anger in words. BAKA BAKA BAKA!

This time, the baka shots hit Reiji right on the face. He stumbled back, rubbing his nose. "I deserved that," he mumbled.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Ruka snarled. "First you almost killed Natsume, and now you totally broke Sakura-san!"

"It means..."

* * *

Without a warning, something pinned Reiji roughly to the wall. It was Natsume.

"You... You..." Natsume said through gritted teeth, unable to say what he wanted.

"What did you do to Mikan?!"

Surprisingly, Reiji winced as if he regretted what he did before and didn't want to be reminded.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered inaudibly.

"What?" Natsume said harshly.

"I'm sorry," Reiji apologized louder. And to Natsume's disgust, a tear ran down his cheek.

Natsume backed away a little, but still close enough for him to grab Reiji in case he ran away.

"I'm so sorry... To you, Imai and Mikan," he said, still silently crying.

* * *

"Why?" Hotaru asked bluntly.

"What I did was mean to her, but it was for her own safety,"

Hotaru and Natsume stared at him in disbelief.

"Do... Do you belief in an Alternated Universe? The opposite world?,"

Hotaru glared at him as if to say, _Does it look like I am stupid enough to believe that? _

"It exist. Me and Midnight come from there," Reiji explained, hiccuping. "And Midnight is not happy with Mikan,"

Hotaru looked at him like he was crazy. "Who's Midnight?"

"The red haired girl,"

* * *

Hotaru's mouth kept quiet, obviously surprised.

"Midnight is trying to end Mikan's life,"

* * *

**I am so sorry! D: And thank you once again for reading my fan fic. It makes me really happy! I'll try to update more now! And please check out my other fan fic! TY!**

**Ja-ne!  
ChocoChipzCookie**

**(P.S.: How's my new pen name? (=^･ω･^) )**


	9. Everything is Revealed

**Chapter 8: Everything is revealed**

* * *

"Midnight is trying to end Mikan's life,"

"What? Why?" Ruka asked, confused. "Is it because Sakura-san is Midnight's opposite?"

Reiji shook his head. "If that were the reason, alot of you guys and our guys would be fighting. And I would be trying to kill Hyuuga-san here,"

Ruka lips curled upwards. "So... You're... Natsume's... Opposite?" He stuttered, trying to not laugh.

Natsume looked horrified at the very thought.

Hotaru took out her camera.

"Correct. In fact, my name's not Reiji Kitsuhara. But Raven Hyuuga," Raven replied, grinning at Natsume's discomfort.

A '_click!'_ was heard as Hotaru used her camera to take a pictured of Natsume's comical face.

"So, you won't mind if I call you Natsume, right? It'd be weird to call my own name,"

Natsume put on his clear, blank facade again and just said "Hn,"

* * *

"Anyways, back to business," Raven said, his face determined and no more tears ran down his cheeks. "There are a lot of things I have to explain here. So let's go to a more... Suitable place," he said, and clicked his fingers. They appeared in Raven's bedroom, a three star, beautifully decorated. Natsume's nose cringed at his tastes.

"Make yourself at home,"

Everyone glared at him. "We're here to know what happened to Mikan, Kitsuhara. Not for a leisure chat," Hotaru said.

Raven sighed. "Listen. Midnight Sakura is trying to kill Mikan is because Midnight was banned from The Opposite World, Htrae. She got angry. And after some thinking, she decided to kill her opposite, Mikan, to get more power to get revenge,"

"You're her boyfriend. If you're against it, why the hell didn't you stop it earlier and stop this mess from coming here?" Natsume demanded.

"When I heard about Midnight, she was already at Gakuen Alice. Fighting you guys. Of course I went to stop her. If I didn't apear when I did, Mikan and all of you wouldn't be here. You all will be six feet under,"

"You said red haired girl before this. Midnight has black hair and red eyes," Natsume stated.

Raven smiled. "The Midnight that had attacked Gakuen Alice has power. While the Midnight you saw is almost powersless. That is why she has to borrow Mikan's body to stay at Earth. I'm not really sure why her eyes and hair changed colour though,"

* * *

"First, Raven, you're Midnight's boyfriend?!" Ruka said in disbelief. "And you met Midnight after the incident, Natsume?"

Natsume noded.

"That explains..." Hotaru said, thinking deeply.

"Explains what, Imai-san?" Raven asked.

"We overheard Narumi and the doctor saying something. About Mikan's condition.

"Overheard?" Raven asked, smirking. Ruka couldn't help but notice how much he looks like Natsume.

Hotaru ignored her. "H_ad been under some kind of curse alice. __Like someone in inside her, stabbing her internally," _

Natsume's eyes widened as he as recalled the memory back to his mind. "But who has it happened too?" Natsume thought out loud.

"I don't know," Raven said, thinking back of the History of Htrae. "I haven't heard of anything like this happening before,"

* * *

"Ummm... Hy- Raven-san. Why do you have to act umm... mean to Sakura-san?"

Raven looked up, pained. "I really had too," He turned to. "You see, Midnight thinks you're me, Natsume. And since Mikan is close to you, Midnight is jealous," Raven explained. "At first, Midnight's goal is to steal Mikan's power, to strengthen his own. But now she thinks that Mikan is trying to steal me from her. So she changed her goals. She is trying to kill her,"

Everyone went silent digesting the information they had just received.

"Is-Is there anyway to stop... Midnight?" Ruka questioned.

Raven gave him a wry smile. "We have to snap her out of the state. We have to make her realize that she doesn't need power. I'm just guessing here, but I believe she's been possessed. And so, we have to defeat Midnight to make her realize,"

"Midnight only comes out in Mikan's body," Natsume said at once. "Would Mikan die if we kill Midnight?"

Raven's smiled. "I never said we had to defeat Midnight here, did I?"

"Explain," Hotaru said.

"We go to Htrae. We defeat Midnight there. If we accidentally kill her, she'll revive,"

"You guys are immortal? Wouldn't the place be overpopulated?" Ruka asked, trying to get his mind around the concept.

"Nah! Of course we aren't. Well depends. If you just kill the body, you'll return. But if you kill the core, basically the heart, than you die," Raven explained. "Of course, there are a limited times that our body can regenerate, so after about 3-5 times, you'll die for good. I died once already,"

They all looked at him in disbelief.

* * *

Suddenly, there was a soft timid knock, and everyone froze, except for Raven. "Come in, Mikan-chan,"

A small, quiet brunette entered the room, with her head down.

"I presume that you heard everything," Raven said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Mikan nodded. Hotaru, Ruka and Hyuuga just stared at her. They had never seen her like this before. It was too pitiful for Ruka to bear, so he ran over to Mikan and hugged her. Natsume looked at them, and felt as if Ruka gave him a slap in his face. Jealous? Of Ruka? Natsume tried to erase the feelings against his best friend.

"So, when are we going?" Mikan asked in a small but determined voice.

Raven smiled warmly at Mikan, and at once, the temperature shot up.

"Now," he said and snapped his fingers. Everyone's heart beat in anticipation, but they ended up appearing under the Sakura Tree. Raven looked at their faces and laughed. "We can't get there with teleportion. First, we have to go to the point where Htrae is closest to this world,"

Hotaru glared at him.

"Then we teleport there," Raven laughed.

BAKA BAKA BAKA.

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

* * *

**I. Am. So. So. So. Sorry. To everyone. That I hadn't updated. Not only that, this is a really boring chapter (Though needed). :'( I'm Soooooo sorry. So. So. So. Sorry. I hope you all can forgive me. I MIGHT not be updating that often nowadays, but I shall try my best. I hope that the chapters will get better soon. I will definitely try my best. Until I write the next chapter...**

**Ja-ne!  
ChocoChipzCookie**


	10. On the Way

**Chapter 9: On the way**

* * *

_"Now," he said and snapped his fingers. Everyone's heart beat in anticipation, but they ended up appearing under the Sakura Tree. Raven looked at their faces and laughed. "We can't get there with teleportion. First, we have to go to the point where Htrae is closest to this world,"_

_Hotaru glared at him._

_"Then we teleport there," Raven laughed._

_BAKA BAKA BAKA._

* * *

They appeared at what seemed to be in the middle of a endless purple portal. The group seemed to be gliding forward. Hotaru looked at Raven for an explanation, which he hastened to answer, before he felt the wrath of her Baka Gun. _AGAIN_

"We're in the Shinda no Sekai (Dead World), the only way to get to Htrae from Earth. You can Sit down and relax, fellas. It's gonna take a while,"

The group nodded, and the the atmosphere became quiet again. The tranquil air made it easy to calm down, and they stood in un-awkward silence, all deep in thoughts.

Mikan moved closer to Natsume and snuggled up in his chest, absorbing the warmth of his chest. Natsume was slightly surprised inside, but calmed when he saw it was only Mikan. He smiled at her peaceful state as she closed her eyes. Natsume smiled and began to stroke her hair.

"Natsume..." Mikan said softly to the said boy, turning her head towards him.

"Mmh?"

"I really... L...L..." Mikan stuttered to get the words out, feeling her face getting hotter each second.

Natsume leaned in and kissed the brunette on the lips, shutting her up. "I love you too," he said.

* * *

They continue to stare at each other, before a voice shattered their peace.

"Hey love birds, better get ready, we're almost there," Raven called out to them.

Natsume grumbled inwardly as Mikan stood up. She seemed to have took all the warmth along with her.

"Before we pass, unfortunately, you guys have to pass a test," Raven said.

The Earth people exchanged glances.

"What kind of test?" Ruka asked.

Raven smiled as they seem to come to a halt. In their path were two kids. One of them had dark brown hair and light brown eyes which scanned them emotionlessly. The other was a complete opposite of his silent companion, with brown hair and dull green eyes that stared at them with defiance.

* * *

"Hey, Raven-sama," The green eyed boy said, grinning while the other just bowed.

"Hey, Zaki. Sora. Can't they skip the test, we're in a hurry here,"

Sora, the emotionless boy shook his head.

"Rules are rules, Raven-sama. Sorry about this," the green eyed boy, Zaki, said.

Zaki looked at the group and Hotaru got hit by a pang of recognition.

"Aren't you. . . "

"Good Luck!" Zaki said, cutting her off.

And the Earth Alices felt themselves falling out of consciousness.

* * *

_**Natsume's POV:**__(Please don't hate me! I know I said that I wouldn't use POVs, but I thought it would be better. I'm sorry!)_

I opened my eyes slowly, and at once I knew that I was alone. There was no one around me. I let my eyes adjust to the dim place. Apparently, I was in this humongous corridor, even bigger than my special star room. It was clear that whoever owned this place was filthy rich because the room was decorated with crystals and silver. Good thing it was dim, or I would have sure get blinded.

"N-N-Nat-sume,"

I felt my insides froze as I heard that familiar voice.

"N-Natsume,"

I spun around, my heels making this loud squeaking sound. She wasn't there.

_Natsume. . . _

I ran down the corridor, towards Mikan's voice, ducking as I felt something to my right. It was a giant axe. Typical trap but very dangerous.

Finally, I reached the end of the corridor after pit falls, shooting arrows, lava and so many other cliche traps. Nothing I couldn't handle.

I entered a room and I felt half of myself die. A brunette was in a metal cage, hanging over this endless pit.

MIKAN!

* * *

**End of Chapter 9**

_**Next Chapter: Live!**_

* * *

**Sorry, it's a short chapter this time. And I want people's opinion. Should I go through the test properly or just skim over it? I feel like I'm dragging this story too much. Putting in the test was a last minute decision for me, entering a story idea I had a long time ago. I don't mind if you say I should just delete it altogether or something. I think I'm dragging this too. **

**Ja-ne!  
ChocoChipzCookie**


End file.
